A Taste of Hope/Quick guide
Details Crafting * Agility * Attack * Herblore * Slayer |items = *1,000 coins (More if taking Andras' boat from the Ectofuntus, 10,000 each trip) *Emerald *Chisel *3 Air runes (for casting Lvl-2 Enchant) *1 Cosmic rune (for casting Lvl-2 Enchant) **The runes are not needed if players are using an Enchant emerald or jade tablet. *Rod of ivandis (can be obtained during the quest) *Pestle and mortar (obtained during the quest) *Vial of water (obtained during the quest) *Weapons and armour Recommended: *Pickaxe (If using the Daeyalt mine route) *Stamina potion and weight-reducing clothing *Explorer's ring *Morytania legs 3 or 4 or another means of reaching Burgh de Rott quickly to reach Meiyerditch If you need to make a new rod of Ivandis: *Sapphire *Mithril bar *Silver bar *Rod clay mould or Soft clay to make another mould *1 Cosmic rune *1 Water rune *1 Rope |kills = *Abomination (Level 149) *Ranis Drakan (level 233) *4 vyrewatch (level 87) }} Walkthrough Starting out ''Items required: 1,000 coins'' ''Recommended: Pickaxe'' Start this quest by speaking to Garth, outside Ver Sinhaza (the Theatre of Blood), which is located on the eastern side of Meiyerditch. *Speak to Garth . *Head to the Myreque base quickly via this route: **Speak to a Vyrewatch and ask to be sent to the mines. **Mine 15 Daeyalt ores, once the mine cart is full speak to a guard to leave. If you have no pickaxe, talk to a miner to obtain a bronze one. **You will appear up on the surface. On the right is a map of the route to take to get to the hideout; follow the blue path down to the leftmost green dot. **From here, follow the old route: Climb up the ladder, jump east to the floorboards, climb down the stairs, and go south-east through the hidden door. **Press the decorated wall and reveal a hidden trapdoor by right-clicking and opening the lumpy rug. *Speak to Safalaan. Vampyric espionage *Speak to any of the three mercenaries at the south-east corner of the Theatre of Blood. *Attempt to climb up the rubble west of the bank, within Ver Sinhaza. *Speak to Harpert nearby, and pay him 1,000 coins . *Climb the rubble and follow the obstacles around to the north, then east until you reach a red window. **Players may take damage from the boiling hot steam that comes out from the vents. Some food is recommended. *Look through the red window. *Return to Safalaan and speak to him. *Speak to Flaygian Screwte . The myth of Serafina Items required: Combat equipment *Speak to Safalaan. *Go to Serafina's house. **Upon exiting the hideout, climb up the stairs, jump the gap and then climb down the ladder. **Head due north through the three doors in a line, then due west until you reach the wall **Head north-west to reach a broken fountain. **Climb down the stairs of the house south of the fountain *Speak to Safalaan. *Search the crates and barrels around the basement to obtain mysterious meat, mysterious herb, a vial and a pestle and mortar (the last two being optional if you brought them with you) **If you didn't bring a vial of water, fill the vial at the broken fountain upstairs. *Use the mysterious herb on the vial of water. *Use the pestle and mortar on the mysterious meat. *Use the mysterious crushed meat on the unfinished potion. *Use the finished potion on the door. *Speak to Safalaan. *Make the potion again, but this time use the ingredients on the vial of blood instead of a vial of water. *Use the blood potion on the door, and open the chest. *Give the old notes to Safalaan. . *Return to the Myreque base and speak to Safalaan, then Flaygian Screwte, and then Safalaan again. *Watch the cutscene. *Defeat the abomination. (click through the dialogue until they leave or you'll have to come back to the Myreque Hideout.) The legendary weapon ''Items required: Emerald, chisel, 3 air runes and 1 cosmic rune, and Rod of ivandis.'' *Head to southern Meiyerditch, and into secondary base in Old Man Ral's house, accessible via a trapdoor in the north room. *Speak to Safalaan. *Speak to Vertida Sefalatis. *Read Flaygian's notes. *Search the nearby crates to find a silver sickle (b) and a chain. *If you don't have the Rod of ivandis, you should obtain one now by talking to Veliaf Hurtz under the pub in Burgh de Rott. *Attach the emerald to the sickle to create an emerald sickle (b). *Then, cast Lvl-2 Enchant on the emerald sickle, or use an enchant emerald or jade tablet on it. *Finally, use the chain on the enchanted emerald sickle or the Rod of Ivandis to create the Ivandis flail. *Speak to Safalaan. The Taste of Hope *Go to the Theatre of Blood and speak to Kael Forshaw by the noticeboard. Defeat Ranis Drakan. *Ranis Drakan is level 233, and can only be harmed by the Ivandis flail. He will use melee and magic attacks that can hit up to 20. He can also cast Blood Barrage, which can heal him for half of the damage dealt. Occasionally, he will charge an attack and explode, hitting up to 30. The damage can be reduced by running away from him when he is charging the attack. *After he reaches 1/3rd and 1/4th of his health, he'll summon two level 87 vyrewatch and will fly airborne. He will regularly launch blood bombs at your current square, which can hit up to 30; you can simply walk backwards one square to lure the vyrewatch to the affected square, so the bombs hurt them instead. *After killing them, he will go berserk and attack the player. During this last phase, his attacks are much faster and accurate, but only have a max hit of 6. Using Protect from Melee will easily defeat him in the last phase. * Speak to Kael Forshaw again Finishing up *Speak to Safalaan, found in the hideout under Old Man Ral's house. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards